Someone to Love me
by guardianranger
Summary: A girl,is found abused,and adopted by Trent-the owner of a karate center and friends with the texas rangers.This is her story and life.
1. Chapter 1

Someone to Love Me:

Chapter:One-Meeting the characters

Adrian-Texas Ranger

Trent-Karate owner,texas ranger

Cordell Walker-Texas Walker-Alex Cahill

Trivette-

Tara Trivette-Age 12

Jamie Walker-Age 12

Alexis-Age 14

Jonathan-Age 14

Andrea-Age unknown-is adopted by Trent

Brent-Age unknown-FBI Agent

Joshua-Age unknown-Detective-In Los Angles

Corianna-Age 21-

Jennifer Walker-Texas Ranger-Age 19

Samantha-Age 13


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea:Part I

Hi, My is Andrea I was abused at a young age during my life in the United States. Since my parents were either drinking,or doing drugs and beating me up lately.

We had to move to around alot,because of my parents job titles.

They didn't know I've made friends with alot of people who work for the government-meaning people who wear badges on their waist.

I was found outside a old building one,day brought to the hospital to meet the texas ranger. With them was the young man whose brother had rescued me in the freezing cold.

I found out he's name was Trent,one of the people who saved my life that day.

I had finally told a little about myself, and my stupid parents.

The Texas Rangers wanted to know about my parents,didn't know much about them.

Mrs. Alex Cahill Walker thought it would be better if I live with her family, since her husband is the head of the texas rangers in Texas.

But then it's been decided that Trent would take me to his home, to raised me.

My age is unknown at the moment.

Now I'm the daughter of Trent who had adopted me, through the law of the Texas Rangers department and other etc.

I've new friends all around me now,aunts and uncles of the Texas Rangers ganged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amdrea:Part II**

Dear Diary,

Starting a new day in my life with a new family to take care of me at the moment.

I've made some new friends at the school I go to In Texas.

Live with Trent-owner of a karate school,and friends with the texas rangers

My age is unknown still

The doctor that had looked me over,stated I may have been at least age 8 years old.

The judge let Trent granted custody of me as his daughter.

So,I have uncles and aunts that love me

Walker Texas Ranger and Trivette still have to find my parents who abandoned me

I hope they are never found.


	4. Chapter 4

**Going to School:Part I**

Andrea wasn't so sure about going to school with people she hasn't met.

Even through she had only lived with Trent for a couple months.

She wasn't used to meeting new people

Because of her situation,when the texas rangers had found out in the hospital.

Wanting to question her about her family of course

Name:Andrea

Hair-Brown

Eyes:Green

Birth Parents:Unknown

I'm going to make Andrea at least 12 years old of being young when she was found

Age:12 Years old

Grade:8th grade

Silblings:Unknown-She does have two older brothers that never met before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Going to School:Part II**

Andrea, Jamie and Tara were sitted in Alex's car on the way to school. Andrea was nervous since she hasn't been to school before she was adopted by Trent Malley.

Tara was the daughter of a texas ranger, who is partners to Alex husband and Jamie's father. The three of them were in the 8th grade. They sort of guess in what Andrea school grade level was.

A couple days before, Trent and Alex had filled out of the paper work for Andrea to go to school. With her new friends at their school they attend at.

Andrea was worried about meeting new people, since she wasn't used to it at first. When Trent had adopted her a couple months ago, she had met his friends who were texas rangers and their wives and children.

Also meeting Trent brothers and sister in his family.

Jamie and Tara were in school still. When Andrea asked a question to Alex and Trent who were busy with paper work.

"Uh, What happens if I don't make friends at school?"asked Andrea peering at aunt and dad in the face.

Both of them peered up from finishing the paperwork.

"Sweetie, Tara and Jamie will be you at school"answered Alex knowing that Andrea was scared of course.

"Andrea, You know you can always call me at work"said Trent hugging Andrea around the shoulders.

Felt Andrea tense a little, since she isn't used to being hugged.

"Jamie and Tara will help you at school if needed"."Plus I will inform the teachers about your situation"answered Alex getting up from the table.

"Ok"answered Andrea.

Alex remembering the flash-back of what happen a couple days ago.

"So! Are you kids ready for school?"asked Alex peering at Jamie, Tara and Andrea who wasn't quite sure yet.

"Yes, Aunt Alex"answered Tara peering up

"Yes, Mom"answered Jamie smiling.

"Yes"answered Andrea not happy about going to school with brunch of strangers.

At the school, Alex pulls up she had already inform the office about Andrea situation.

"I shall see you kids after school"."Tara and Jamie make sure Andrea is ok in school"said Alex peering at her niece and son in the face.

"Sure"answered Jamie.

"Come on Andrea"answered Tara hand holding on Andrea's hands.

At the Texas Rangers headquarters. It's been few hours since Alex dropped off the kids at school already.

"Do you think Andrea will be ok?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Andrea will have Jamie and Tara to look out for her at school"answered Cordell hanging up the phone. Just finished talking to his wife-Alex 2 minutes ago.

"Cordell who was that?"asked Sydney wondering.

"Alex, Just to inform me that the kids are at school"answered Cordell peering up at his texas rangers in the face.

"I hope nothing happens at school"answered Sydney meeting Andrea at the first time.

Back at school. It's been at least 5 hours, since Alex dropped the kids off for school. In one of the classes, some of the kids were sort of mean to Andrea when she introduce herself to the class.

"Kids, Please welcome a student here who will be attending some classes"answered William a teacher's aide.

"Hello, My name is Andrea Malley"answered Andrea.

"Did you say Malley, I don't remember the karate instructor having another sister"answered Alan.

"Alan, Leave her alone"answered Tara standing up

Alan stands up

"What are you going to do about it?"asked Alan

"Tara and Alan please sit down"answered William.

Both of them sitting down at the moment.

Andrea sits two rows ahead of them at the moment.

"Ok, Can anyone tell when king tut's tomb was found in?"asked William.

A couple hands raising up, including Andrea hands.

"uh! 1987"said Gerry

"Sorry, that's not the correct answer"answered William.

"Uh! 1912"said Stephanie

"Sorry"answered William

"King Tut's Tomb was discovered in the year 1922 or 1928"answered Andrea.

Everyone looks at her, meaning her back towards them

"Yes, You are right"answered William peering up at Andrea. He's been told about Andrea situation by Alex who had told the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lunch Time:Part I**

Sorry! I had to rewrite chapters 6, 7 and 8 over again.

Realized that I put Alexis name instead of Andrea name in the chapters.

Thanks! For those who love this story.

It was several hours when Alex Cahill Walker dropped the kids off at school. Tara, Jamie and Andrea had lunched together.

Jamie and Tara introduced their friends to Andrea, saying she was new to the school of course.

"Hayden, Katherine and Amy this is Andrea Mallery"said Jamie pointing to Andrea who was putting her lunch on a napkin on the table.

"Hello"answered Amy who was about to drink out of her milk.

"The rest of the gang at the table are getting their lunches at the line"answered Katherine.

Before the rest of the their friends got to their table. Trouble arised at their table, meaning the bullies coming over to suspect their lunches of course.

Alan and Gerry came slowly walking over to their table.

"Oh, That looks good"answered Gerry grabbing Cassandra lunch bag from the table.

Alan doing the same with Andrea homemade lunch off the table also.

Cassandra get's up from the table

"Hey, Please give me my bag back"said Cassandra trying to get her bag back.

Alan and Gerry both peered at each other in the face.

"How about no"said Alan.

That's when Andrea and the rest of the kids at their trouble got up.

"I would you give Cassandra her lunch back"answered Andrea glaring at Alan and Gerry in the face.

"What are you going to do about it?"asked Alan who peered at Andrea in the face.

"I don't want to get into trouble on the first day of school"."So I shall go"answered Andrea

Alan grabs Andrea arms

Maura went to get the teachers who walked the halls of two cafeteria.

"Where do you think your going?"asked Alan

Andrea trying to get her arms out of Alan hands.

Because she was heading over to the lunch line that was still serving lunch to some students.

Since there was a situation in the cafeteria area, Maura had returned with two teachers, one which was William and some cops.

Sydney and Carlos were among the cops who saw everything going on of course.

They both knew that Trent adopted Andrea a couple weeks ago.

"Please, Let me go you're hurting me"yelled Andrea trying to get out of Alan's hands.

Alan turns toward the rest of the gang who were standing up.

"Alan, Maybe you should let Andrea go"answered Gerry who was leaning against some wall. Since Miles, Hayden and Katherine were surrounding him so he couldn't get away.

"NO, I want to know where Andrea was heading to"yelled Alan

That's when Andrea decided to elbow Alan in the stomach. Making Alan fall to the fall, but had lose his hold on her arm. But still took Andrea to the floor through.


	7. Chapter 7

**BARAQUE TIME:PART I**

It was several hours now, since the incident at school. Everyone was invited to Cordell and Alex Walker home for a family baraque.

Andrea arm was well bruise with it of course.

She was sitting on the front steps porch of the walker's home.

Everyone else was in the backyard talking among each other of course.

That's when the kids told the adults what happen at lunch time.

"Jamie, Do you mind telling us what happen at school?"asked Cordell turning toward his son in the face.

"That Alan and Gerry both grab Andrea and Cassandra off the table"answered Hayden who was invited the family outing.

"That Andrea asked Alan to give Cassandra back her lunchbag"answered Tara who was drinking milk.

"Thanks, For telling us this"said Carlos.

"What do you kids want to eat?"asked Trivette who was over by the grill.

Gage was helping him of course.

"What do you have?"yelled Hayden wondering.

"Hotdogs and hamburgers"yelled Gage

"Jello, Potato Salad, Pasta Salad and homemade desserts"answered April who came holding hands with Tommy. Tommy and April have been going out with each other for the past 7 months now.

"Speaking of Andrea, Has anyone seen her?"asked Trent wondering. Since he hasn't seen his daughter, since the kids were brought to the rangers headquarters.

"Tommy and I saw her sitting on the front steps"."By the look on her face it looked she was crying"answered April sitting down near her uncles.

Trent was about to get up, but Sydney and Alex said they would go and check it out.

"Trent, We will check it out"said Alex.

"Thanks"answered Trent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Baraque Time:Part II**

Alex and Sydney found Andrea sitting on the ranch's front steps of course, by the look on her face she been crying of course.

"Andrea. Sweetie is something wrong?"asked Alex who sits down next to Andrea on the front steps of her home of course. Sydney sitting in front of Andrea's form of course.

Andrea turns toward her aunts. "Am I in trouble?"asked Andrea wanting to know if she was in trouble for elbowing and kicking one of the bullies at school.

Sydney glares at Alex in the face, knowing about the situation since Gage and her were at the school. When they saw what was going in the cafeteria of course.

"Andrea. What would make think your in trouble?"asked Sydney wondering.

"I know that fighting isn't really allowed in any place"said Andrea.

"Sweetie. You aren't in trouble"said Alex hugging Andrea around the shoulders.

"But. What if Trent doesn't want me as his daughter"asked Andrea worried of course.

"Trent isn't going to hurt you"said Sydney who glares back at Alex of course.

Tara and April came to tell their aunts that the food was ready

"Aunt Sydney, Uncle Gage said the hamburgers are done"yelled Tara

"Aunt Alex, Same thing"said April who glares over to Andrea face a little bit. Knowing something was wrong with her newly adopted cousin of course.

Few minutes later, everyone was gathered at the two tables in the backyard at the ranch. Trent noticed that Sydney was keeping watch on Andrea at the moment, who was picking at her food that was place in front of her of course.

Andrea was picking at her food, she just wasn't that hungry. She was worried in what was going to happen to you because of what happen at school this afternoon.


End file.
